An electroacoustic driver typically comprises a lightweight diaphragm which may have a circle- or square-shape, as well as a basket, a diaphragm drive system and a diaphragm suspension. The diaphragm suspension is configured to guide the diaphragm along its motion, wherein the diaphragm drive system is configured to subject the diaphragm to the motion or to an oscillation in order to produce a sound in response to an electric audio signal. The diaphragm is typically deflected by using a coil electromagnet acting on a permanent magnet, wherein the coil is coupled to the diaphragm and the permanent magnet is attached to the basket. The diaphragm suspension elastically mounting the diaphragm and the basket may comprise a spider arranged in the middle of the diaphragm and a surround arranged at an edge region of same. The spider and the surround are typically made by a fabric or a rubber which are passive elements. Each of the passive elements may have a spring stiffness influencing the restoring force counteracting to the excursion of the diaphragm. However, such suspensions often cause deficiencies in sound quality because the surround and/or the spider may typically provide a restoring force having a non-linear characteristic. Therefore, there is the need for an approved approach.